Leah's Spot
by Reijilie
Summary: **Lemon** Simple Blackwater Oneshot. Jake stumbles across Leah's, err, special spot in the forest. Post BD, no Loch Ness imprint.


**A/N:** There is no point to this little oneshot...srsly. So no overanalyzing it David because I know you're going to read it. This is dedicated to insomnia, chai latte's and FAIL Jake/Wolfpack haters.

--- --- ---

I lay in the overgrown grass enjoying the feeling of the blades between my fingers. Running a hand over the delicate tips, I let it fall back to the ground with a thud. My sun soaked skin was held in place by the welcomed warmth that penetrated each pore and my body felt like it was double its weight, heavy with relaxation. Raising both hands above my head I pointed my toes ballerina style and stretched out every muscle I could. Relaxing back into the position of before, I wondered how long I could remain like this before it became absolutely necessary to get up.

This was my spot, away from the chaos of La Push and the Cullen's. Untouched by both mythical creatures and humans. The scent here was nature at its purist, undiluted and clean. I could be alone here. Away from him, and them and _it_. Away from it all.

Had this been a year ago it would have served as a haven from Sam and the pain of being around him. It was now reserved for Jacob. Watching him tend to Bella and her offspring like they'd had no history. Like it didn't hurt to watch the loving glances she exchanged with her husband, the touches they shared and the stolen kisses. There was no way it could not affect him when it sickened me to watch, pulling at my stomach with every brief glance. They thought my hate for their kind was the only reason I stayed away. All but Edward.

"You should talk to him Leah."

"I'm not taking love advice from you bloodsucker. You wanted to kill the love-of-your-life, or so I've been told."

He'd winced and let the subject go. Occasionally, when he could see Jake feeling down, he would glance at me with that same look of encouragement. I would ignore it, happier to support him quietly then to confront him and lose what we have. We were closer then ever as alpha and beta and I was happy for it to stay that way.

Laying in the sun those memories seemed distant. Another time, another place. I was able to focus on what I wanted without an intrusive mind reader and a sickly stench to cloud my thoughts. While shifting into a more comfortable position I surrendered to the familiar feeling of sleep that had already started to consume me. Considering a fight against my heavy lids I quickly gave in, finding no reason not to escape completely for a while. This was my time, my place. I would face the real world when I woke but until then I was lost to nature.

--- --- ---

I lay with my eyes closed as I pulled myself out of the satisfying slumber. The sunlight was no longer as strong but still present as it coated my skin like a sheet. _Close to three o'clock, maybe four?_ I thought. That gave me a few hours before I was due for patrol. I sat stubbornly, refusing to open my eyes just yet, as I noticed a change in my surroundings. The scent was no longer as clean and fresh as before.

My sanctuary was tainted.

The new scent was familiar and not unpleasant but it was unwelcome here. My brain was still hazy as a familiar voice sliced through the remaining fog.

"So _this_ is where the elusive Leah Clearwater has been sneaking off to? The guys will be shattered. Quil and Embry thought you were hooking up with some random toy boy . Paul thought you were out here disposing of dead bodies because of your dissappearing acts. And me, well, looks like I win."

I shot up, cursing the fact that my first thought was of how to fix myself up without being too obvious. I began to speak, pulling leaves from my hair as I casually ran my hand through it, annoyed at my own vanity.

"So what, you followed me? You know that's called stalking right?"

"No Lee." He replied as he always did, ignoring the annoyance in my tone."Actually I needed sometime alone and your scent was all over the entrance to this place. I gotta say, its not easy to get in here. When you look for somewhere private you're serious about it. Once I got in I saw you and decided to hang out for a bit. Its amazing. I can't believe this forest can still have secrets like this."

I got to my feet wanting to make a quick exit. It was awkward, him being so close when so much of my time here was spent either escaping my thoughts of him or creating unrealistic fantasies that could never be. I walked towards my bag and grabbed it quickly. Jake's relaxed stance of before disappeared as he stood upright, looking confused.

"Hey, hey, hey. Where are you going?"

"Well the secrets out. Now I don't even have a place of my own to retreat to. You can tell the guys that I'm even lamer then they think I am. No secret rendezvous, no mass graves, although if Paul suggests something like that again he'll be the first one I bury. No, just me. Pathetic old Leah. In the forest, on her own."

My words came out harsher then I meant but that was nothing new.

"That's a bit melodramatic don't you think Lee?"

"Way to not help Jake."

I moved to walk past him as he grabbed my arm. Stopping abruptly I looked at his face only inches from mine. His hand moved down my back as he brushed at the stray leaves that clung to the thin, cotton dress I wore. My heart stopped for a second, missing a beat at his touch. I felt the warmth from his fingertips as they grazed lightly over my hip, moving the material slightly. I tensed up at the sensation. It had been a long time since I had had such strong hands on me and my thoughts of Jakes were often accompanied by images of them grabbing at my naked body. Mentally slapping myself I forced my mouth open and took a deep breath, trying to exhale in one smooth motion. He began to speak and his voice was lower then before, quieter...velvet.

"I think it's nice to have a place like this. I know sometimes its a bit much back there. It's not lame, honestly. I feel kinda bad since I just walked in ruined it. I haven't seen you look so peaceful in, well, forever. You stay, I'll go…"

I had dropped my head to hide the increasing red in my cheeks that I was concentrating hard to rid my face of. His hand moved slowly through my hair and my head shot towards him in reaction. He finally noticed how uncomfortable I was and pulled out a leaf to show me innocently before letting go of my arm. It took a few seconds for me to figure out he was waiting for me to speak, then a few seconds more to try and piece together a coherent sentence.

"Well you can stay, you probably need some time to yourself after being around the lee...ah, sorry, the Cullen's all day. I should get back anyway. Got patrol in a few hours."

He moved his hand back to my forearm as he wrapped his fingers around it.

"No, Lee, come on. Hang out with me for a bit. We never get alone time like this."

His voice was pleading and I tried to hide the excitement that I felt at his words. I couldn't tell if he wanted me here as a friend or something more but I found myself desperately hoping it was the latter. My silence revealed more about my thought process then I had hoped and he quickly answered my unspoken question.

"Oh come on, I'll go crazy if I'm out here on my own. Keep me company for a bit."

He smiled that dazzling smile of his and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Humour me, Lee."

Putting my bag down as if it was a great effort, I stalked over to my favourite spot. It was just below a large, old tree and the ground was perfectly flat. I sat with my back pressed against it, tugging down the hem of my dress that now sat mid-thigh. Jake chose to lie next to me, his arm pressed against my exposed leg. His touch sent a slight shiver over my burning skin and I tried to concentrate on not mounting him like I had thought of doing so many times in this very spot. Jake was clueless to the affect he had on me. Always touching, always comforting, it was just his nature. The pain in my lungs kicked in and forced myself to breath again.

I watched him as he closed his eyes, soaking in the remaining rays of sunlight. Pretending to play with the hem of my skirt, I stared at his peaceful face for a moment. His rich russet skin was flawless and shone under the fading daylight. His cheeks were adorned by a light layer of stubble and his shaggy hair framed his face perfectly. I found my eyes lingering on his large, full bottom lip. I wanted to taste it. To kiss him so hard my own lips would swell in return. To run my hand through his hair and over the coarse stubble of his cheeks.

Suddenly his eyes flashed open, catching me off guard. A smirk crept across his face when I jumped slightly and my eyes darted quickly in the opposite direction.

"Are you checking me out Leah Clearwater?" He said through an obnoxious grin.

Embarrassed, I punched him in the arm. Hard.

"Hey!" he put up his hands in defence before moving to pin me down. I let a laugh escape as his hands held down my arms.

"You want to start a fight hey? You know I can take you right?"

I laughed again as his body pressed into me from above. Just once I wanted our friendship to stop getting in the way. Our alpha/beta bond. I wanted him to be a man. To lean in and kiss me, taking advantage of my vulnerable position. But he wouldn't. That wasn't us.

It was too hard to have such a temptation above me like this so I decided to get out of the position he had me locked into. Wrapping my legs around his waist I pulled him to the ground below me. Straddling him we had switched positions and I now had his arms pinned to the ground.

"Oh really? What do u call this huh?"

He pretended to wince in pain theatrically before his face suddenly turned serious.

"Get off me Leah."

I was confused. I tried to think back to where I may have crossed a line.

"No, seriously, off."

I moved back to get onto my feet when I felt it. He was hard and getting harder by the second. My face flushed red as I was frozen in place. His face was an even deeper shade of burgundy. Before I realised what I was doing my hand crept down his inner thigh, dangerously close to the zip on his jeans.

"Leah, what are you...?"

I felt regret and panic fill me but I cut them both out in an instant. Switching my brain off I took control. The first words that fell out of my mouth took me by surprise but I hid it well, keeping up my confident act.

"What's the deal with you and Bella? You must still have feelings for her if you're willing to put up with her shit day in and day out."

I gripped at a section of material, tightening the denim that restricted his growing cock. Just enough to torture him a little while in no way offering relief. His eyes were closed as he tried to control himself.

"No, she's just...argh, she's just my best friend. Regardless of the vamp stuff, she's a part of my life. But, she's no longer _that_ part."

"And me, what am I to you?"

"You're my beta Lee."

I moved my hand swiftly away and his eyes shot open. He moved up on his elbows and looked at me like a child who had just had his favourite toy confiscated.

"My beta _and _one of my best friends. The one person I can come to for advice and know I'll get it, whether its the answer I want to hear or not. The only other person who made an effort to connect with me when it happened. The reason I'm able to be around them now and not want to kill myself."

The honesty in his eyes was piercing. There was relief in his tone, as if he had wanted to say this for a while.

"_And_...."I pressed, more because I was too stunned at his words to really know what else to say.

Moving my hand to his shaft now I stroked it through the thick material of his jeans. His head shot back for a second before he sat upright moving me as if I was a feather. I sat straddling his lap while his forehead was pressed against mine, his hand supporting me between my shoulder blades.

"_And_ these last couple of months we've become closer, you can't deny it. I found myself waking up to thoughts of you more and more, making excuses to be around you. At first I thought it was just because you always knew how to make me feel better about myself but I know that's not it. Its more then that. But you were always Leah. Unobtainable and distant. You only let me in so far and I resigned myself to the idea of yet another unrequited love. I was fine with it, I still am, as long as I'm in your life somehow."

My heart was tightening with every beat as I went over his words in my head. I had tried not to get my hopes up that Jacob Black had wanted me, ignoring those few lingering looks or excuses for physical contact.

But he did, and I wanted him.

I cringed slightly at the time we wasted being so stupid. Moving my face into his, our noses brushed over one another as I close my eyes. I felt his lashes flicker on my skin as he did the same. His warm breath hit my lips and I took a deep breath of my own. Our lips finally connected. Softy, slowly. His hand moved up through my hair as he pushed my face into him harder. I opened my mouth searching for the heat of his tongue and groaned slightly when I found it. Our kiss became faster, more urgent, as we both fought to explore one anothers bodies.

My hands were under his T-shirt as he moved one hand under my dress and up my back. Not wanting to break free from our kiss we both let our hands move busily until we were panting for air. As we pulled away reluctantly I removed his T-shirt with one swift motion before pulling off my own restricting dress. His eyes widened in awe and I remembered that I had worn nothing underneath in preparation for patrolling. His already flushed face took on a crimson glow as his swollen mouth hung open while his eyes were transfixed by my breasts. I rolled my eyes again and lifted his chin up, forcing his eyes to meet with mine. He smiled at me as his hands moved over my back and down the curve of my waist to sit at my hips.

"Wow."

Was all he said before I laughed and moved off of his lap. I pushed him back down and undid his jeans. He sprang forth the second he had the room to do so and it was my turn to return the same awestruck expression. Cocking an eyebrow I understood the one word sentence.

"Wow."

He let out a mix of a laugh and a growl before tackling me to the ground. Placing another hard kiss on my lips he moved above me as his hand traced my neck and moved to knead my breast. I groaned and arched my back in anticipation. His eyes moved constantly over my body, as did his hands, and I felt all traces of self consciousness disappear. It was hard not too when you were looked by such enamoured eyes.

My hands moved down his back as his lips traced my neck. I sat them on his hips enjoying the sensation of his warm breath as he nibbled on my collar bone with another light growl. He moved one hand down towards my stomach tentatively. He wasn't looking for permission though. He was letting me know he was ready.

Grabbing hold of his ass I tried to guide him downwards. He needed little encouragement and I raised my knee towards my chest. He entered slowly, all the while watching my face between blinks. I fought to keep my eyes open and watch the sight that I had imagined so many times in this very spot. He entered slowly, and only a few inches, before pulling out and re-entering a little more. He repeated this and the friction sent me into a head spin.

Once he was all the way in he leant forward, kissing my chest. He got into a steady rhythm and I lifted my ankle to sit on his shoulder. He pushed against my leg stretching my thigh muscle which burned with each thrust.

"Faster...Jake....Please..."

He smiled at my challenge as he repositioned his arm. Metting my request, his pace quickened and my hips moved upwards in response. Each thrust became harder and more urgent as I tried to keep down the groans that were escaping from deep in my throat. Closing my eyes I took in the full sensation of Jake being inside of me as he hit the spot that made me melt. My groan turned into a half screech as the pleasure took hold of me. Every thrust brought me closer and I dug my nails in his arm as I thought I would explode. Opening my eyes I saw him smiling at me, ignoring the blood that was now dripping under my finger nails. That was it. I felt my hips buckle as the sensation of my first orgasm rippled through my body.

Pulling myself out of a groggy state of euphoria it was only moments before I was hit suddenly by a second wave of intense pleasure. His head pulled back as I watched him finally find his own release, calling out my name with every last breath in his lungs. His body had stiffened and he collapsed onto my own, gasping for air before rolling to my side.

I leant over and kissed him, long and hard. I wanted to show him my gratitude while already missing the taste of him on my lips. My hand moved over his glistening chest as he recovered from his own state of ecstasy.

"Wooooooooow....." was all he could manage.

"Seems to be the word of the day." I laughed as I kissed his chest lightly.

He turned to his side as he looked me in the eye. His taught, chocolate body shining in the fading daylight.

"You know, of all the times I've fantasized of this very moment, I never thought of it like that. Simple and yet, perfect."

"Ahh, so you've fantasized about me huh? Well how exactly _did _you see this happening?" I laughed.

"Well I guess I can show you now..." He said while moving over me again.

"What...again Jake!"

"I don't think you realise how long I've waited for this Lee's."

I laughed. He had no idea how wrong he was.

"Sit back kid, I've got somethings to show you..."

I let out my own growl as I placed my lips back on his.

--- --- ---

"Seriously Quil, I'm worried about them. They've both been missing since yesterday afternoon. I had to run patrol all night when Leah didn't turn up. Something is not right. It's not like either of them to just disappear ." Embry's tone was heavy with concern as he spoke to his friend.

"I'm sure they're fine. We've scanned the perimeter and there is no sign of any kind of danger. Give them until tonight then we'll gather the others and ...."

Quil stopped abruptly as Jake emerged in the distance. He was carrying Leah in his arms and the two boys raced towards them in a panic. Running faster then any human could ever dream to achieve, they skidded to a halt in front of their alpha and beta. Speaking over one another, their words tangled together.

"Are you ok?"

_"Is she ok?"_

"Who did this?"

_"What happened?"_

"Do we need to tell the others?"

Neither had noticed the smile spread across both Jake and Leah's faces.

"No guys, it's fine. Really." Jake's weak voice tried to comfort them.

"Are you ok Leah?" Embry asked, concerned for his pack sister.

"Yes Em, I'm fine. I just, well I kinda can't walk right now. But I'm fine, honestly." Her eyes shot up to Jacob who placed a loving kiss on her forehead. The look of realisation slowly filled the boys faces as Jake walked past them, continuing on to the Clearwater's house.

"Ew...Ewwwww." Embry said. "Get the visuals out of my head."

"You and me both" Quil replied.

Jake held Leah even closer as she drifted in and out of sleep. They were both exhausted but the last fourteen hours had been the best of their lives.

As he placed her in her bed all he could think of was the next time they would meet in what was now _their_ secret spot. A place where they could be together with no intrusions. Under the warmth of the sun and watch of the moon.

One thing was certain, they had wasted enough time already. They had plenty to catch up on.


End file.
